1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production unit for twisted cables.
2. Description of Background Information
Twisted cables, which are in general adapted for a signal line and the like, are produced by twisting together a pair of fixed length cables with both ends clamped.
In order to twist together the fixed length cables, it is necessary to apply twists relatively in reverse direction several times with both ends of the fixed length cable clamped. For this purpose, cable twisting apparatus for producing twisted cables is known.
In the conventionally adopted cable twisting apparatus, plural pairs of wires forming each cable are mounted between one end side of cable clamps for clamping an end of the fixed length cable and the other end side of cable clamps for clamping the other end of each cable. The cables are arranged in parallel, and the cables on one side are driven in rotation with a drive unit provided on the cable clamps thereof, and the cables on the other side are fixed by the cable clamps thereof, so that relatively inverse twists are imparted.
In the cable twisting apparatus as described above, both the cable clamps on the driving side and the cable clamps on the fixed side are only placed in parallel at fixed positions. Accordingly, in carrying out the mounting and removal of the fixed length cables to and from the cable clamps, the workers are required to move to the place where the individual cable clamps are set up. As a result, there have been drawbacks of not only poor workability but also a lack of automation of the cable twisting process.